


[podfic] Maybe He's Just Taciturn

by BlackEyedGirl, reena_jenkins



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Body Language, Brotherhood, Gen, Nonverbal Communication, Podfic, Siblings, Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Every so often, some teacher or another asks why Phineas's brother doesn't talk."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Maybe He's Just Taciturn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe He's Just Taciturn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38506) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:10:11  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28P&F%29%20_Maybe%20He%27s%20Just%20Taciturn_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
